


Hanging around with Amoebas

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humour, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Leah Rosenthal</p><p>A cartoon inspired by 'Star One' and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging around with Amoebas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This work was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors/artists as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author/artist, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this work was produced. In some cases, a work can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine it was originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Artist's Notes:**
> 
> Previously published in 'Star Two'.

[](http://s77.photobucket.com/user/hermitlibraryarchivist/media/Hanging%20around%20with%20Amoebas_zpstmv9bz1m.jpg.html)


End file.
